Labyrinth II: Based on a True Story
by Billie BP
Summary: When a law student begins work on the David Bowie case she discovers a wold full of dangers, adventure, and an oddly familiar Goblin King.
1. Meet Alex

Disclaimer: Though I would die happy if it were true, Labyrinth belongs to the genius Jim Henson, not me (Duh!). Alex, however, belongs to me so there!  
  
1.1 Rating: PG  
  
1.2 Note: First fanfic here! Hope ya like it!  
  
===============================================================  
  
2 Labyrinth II: Based on a True Story  
  
Chapter One: Meet Alex  
  
As Alex stood in the frosty autumn air, she took a deep breath and straightened her blouse. She couldn't help it. She was nervous, and there was no denying that fact. She brushed away the tangle of dark curls that the wind had tossed in her face and slowly made her way to the front door.  
  
You earned this girl. How many papers did you write to get here? How many hours did you slave through those endless nights?  
  
She mentally tried to pump herself up, but to no avail. There was always that annoying voice that constantly whispered at the back of her head.  
  
You do realize you are just eighteen don't you? Straight out of high school and already your teacher assigns you to a major case. Do you seriously think you're up to this? You must be crazy.  
  
Alex shook her head, desperately trying to push away the disturbing thoughts. She took another deep breath.  
  
"May as well get this over with." She said aloud, more to reassure herself than anything else. Before she would allow her small amount of confidence to drain away, she quickly pushed open the large oaken doors to reveal a darkened entranceway. Hundreds of papers fluttered about the hall as the cold wind fought its way inside.  
  
She paused briefly, allowing herself time to calm down. The gothic style furniture and eerie portraits of what she guessed were long-dead relatives didn't help the mood at all. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Alex's voice echoed off the high cathedral ceilings, giving away her fear. She waited a moment in the silence. "Well, if no one's here then I suppose I'll just be on my way." She half-heartedly smiled and turned to make her way back out to her car, only to bump into something rather solid. "JESUS CHRIST! What the hell are you people trying to do? Scare me to death?" She glared angrily down at the man standing before her.  
  
It didn't take much to set Alex off in a flood of anger, and being rather tall at six  
  
feet tall, she could be intimidating if the occasion called for it.  
  
"Sorry if my butler frightened you my dear." A British accented voice called out from behind her.  
  
"No harm done." She muttered quietly and turned to face her new client. Perhaps even more quickly she choked back the gasp which flew to her throat.  
  
"Something wrong my dear?" The blond man questioned, slowly descending the stairs. Alex felt a familiar annoyance begin to swell within her.  
  
"Oh just the simple fact that my teacher seemed to forget the name and occupation of my client. I had no idea it would be David Bowie." The man chuckled and Alex had no idea if he was laughing with her or simply at her.  
  
"I'm afraid that was my doing…what was your name again?"  
  
"Alexandria Richards." She said, automatically extending her hand, expecting him to shake it. Instead he took her hand and gently kissed. An odd tingling sensation coursed up her right arm and caused her to blush. She quickly removed her hand from his and assumed (what her father lovingly called it) her game face. Noticing her sudden seriousness of mood, David adopted his own business-like manner.  
  
"Shall we begin then? Please follow me." He motioned for her to follow him and they picked their way around the numerous piles of manuscripts and assorted paperwork that covered the entrance hall.  
  
Alex glanced into each of the rooms as they passed, making note of each. Each room appeared to be very beautiful, if somewhat untidy. But, no matter the beauty or expanse of the room, she felt the same loneliness and solitude emanating from it. When the pair finally came to a halt, Alex found herself standing outside another large pair of oak doors.  
  
"Go ahead." David indicated the door. "Open it." Alex carefully wrapped her fingers around the gold handle, pulling it open. With a neglected creak, the door swung open, revealing a large room which appeared to be covered for ceiling to floor in memorabilia of David's acting career, focusing on the Labyrinth.  
  
She slowly entered the room, trying to take in all of the sights at once. Though she had vaguely recalled parts of the move when she had first realized her client was David Bowie, she wasn't prepared for the many emotions or memories it would bring forth. As she made her way around the room, thoughts long buried by life and her studies were emerging to the surface.  
  
I can't believe I had forgotten about it all…She smiled to herself, remembering how she used to pretend she was Sarah running around her backyard on warm summer nights, right before the fireflies began to stretch their ting wings and light up the night sky. It really was a magical time. For but a moment she was truly a child again.  
  
"Alexandria?" David Bowie's words and curious expression brought her back to the present with a start.  
  
"Alex…call me Alex." She smiled, turning to face him. "Lets get started, shall we?  
  
  
  
Did you like it?  
  
Considering the fact that this is my first fanfiction on fanfiction.net I pray that you will tolerate me and enjoy my writing. I hope Labyrinth II will evolve into a story you all love. In order to do this I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!!! I luv you guys! Thanks for readin' see you soon! ~ Billie BP 


	2. Imaginary Enemies

Labyrinth II: Based on a True Story  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah..No da!!!! (Love ya Fushigi Yuugi!!!!) The "KEY" (oooooooohhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh.say it with me now.) ".." ---from good old English class.talking.wow *.*----thoughts... Note to reader(s)(maybe? yes? no? SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!! Kill me! Beat me with a stick! I am soooooo sorry about not updating this thing in like forever...but, I hope you enjoy the results. To new readers thanks for the support. I guess school kind of cramped my writing time.I'm only 15 for heaven's sake!!!(16 on October 13 for those of you who would like to donate to the "Feel sorry for Billie and buy her a present club".*hint*.. sorry..momentary lapse) So here it is..drum roll please..the much anticipated (maybe? yes? no?) next chapter of Laby II dun dun dun..  
  
Chapter 2: Imaginary Enemies  
  
Alex gently placed her briefcase on the cluttered desk in the corner of the room and flicked open the brass locks, glaring at the huge stacks of paperwork she had to work through. She inwardly sighed to herself. This was the part of the job she hated the most. David settled down across from her, silently surveying Alex through silted eyes. * I wonder if this one will believe me. She certainly has an innocent air about her. * Alex pulled up a musty leather chair and sat down, grabbing a notebook from the desk. "Alright, Mr. Bowie." "Call me David," he corrected. "Okay, er, David. When I talked to the dean he said he would prefer if you told me about your particular case in person." "Ah yes, where shall I begin?" David leaned over to the desk and picked up a thick book. He checked the title then passed it to Alex. She gingerly took it from him and dusted the cover to reveal gold engraving. "The Labyrinth," she read aloud, "but I thought it was simply a creation of Jim Henson, not an actual book." "So did I, until I found that on my porch a few mornings after the movie was released." He watched her flip through the pages, a fierce look of concentration etched on her features. "But that's not the only thing that turned up." Alex looked up, just in time to catch the object he tossed to her. She barely caught it, gasping as it almost slipped from her fingers. It was a small crystal sphere, light as a bubble and an odd silver color. She turned it around in her hand, watching the light dance across the surface, and then it struck her. "Isn't this one of the crystals your character used in the movie?" A weary smile tugged at the corner of David's lips. "Yes.and no." Alex took her eyes from the crystal and carefully listened to what he was saying. "What do you mean?" This was all starting to sound a little odd to the young lawyer. "It's true that I did use crystals in the movie, but they were nothing like that. I sent it to a lab in Nevada and the report they sent back said it was no known substance found on Earth. In fact, they wanted to keep it for further examination." "But.how is that possible? Are you sure this wasn't just from a fan? Or one of your fellow actors?" David stood up and walked to the far end of the room, bring back an enlarged photograph. "I'm sure. The person who sent it to me visited recently." He handed her the photo and she carefully inspected it. "But, I can't see anyone but you." "That's just it. There was a man standing just there." He pointed to an empty spot on the picture. "He was the strangest looking chap I've ever seen. He had the oddest silver hair and weird, piercing eyes, and." "And what?" she urged. Alex found herself being drawn into the story. "He said his name was Jareth, the real Jareth.the real Goblin King." David had an odd look in his eyes, almost like that of a wild animal caught in a snare. He was still standing up, but now he was pacing. "H..He said he didn't like the fact I had made a movie about him and that I had insulted him and his kingdom. He..he." Alex was standing now. She quickly grabbed David by the shoulders and sat him down in her leather chair. She squatted down until she was eye level with him. "You have got to calm down. Right now." * This guy needs a psychiatrist, not a lawyer! He's crazy! * David looked up at her. All of the animal fear was gone from his eyes. It had been replaced by a hollow, lost look. "He said he needed payment." He lowered his eyes to look at where her hands were holding his. "I'm so afraid." Alex hated seeing anyone like this, let alone a man. "What do you expect me to do about this?" "I want to sue him." Alex held back a snort. She couldn't help it. This man had lost it. David Bowie wanted her, Alexandria Richardson, to sue a person who didn't even exist, and she was humoring him. * What the hell is wrong with the world? * She was brought back from her thoughts by the sob that escaped from David's throat. The once calm and collected man had been replaced by this insane creature. She stroked his hand as she would a child. "Listen Mr. Bowie," she used his proper name, hoping it would snap him out of the state he was in, "maybe we should finish this later, okay?" Terror returned to David's eyes. "Please don't leave me here! He might come back!" Alex calmed down a bit and questioned him. "If he was any decent villain he would have told you when he was coming to collect. So you would run, and he would chase. Villains always like a good hunt. Do you remember what he said?" David's face darkened and he became serious. "That's why I needed you here today. He's coming tonight." * Good God, this man has faster mood changes than a tornado. * He lowered his head, almost ashamed. "I need company. Please don't leave." He begged. Alex was shocked. She quickly drew her hand from his. "Are you crazy?!" This man was definitely touched in the head. Correction. More than touched. David stood and began walking toward her. "Stay back!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her yell seemed to have some effect, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Why?" She questioned. "Why did you want me to keep you company?" "Because that was a part of his deal. He said you were the only one who would believe." "The Goblin King again?" She asked angrily. "How dare you ask me to come here! I am trying to make something out of myself here, and you want me to play imaginary friend..or enemy..with you! You have got to be kidding me!" Hurt fought fear for control of David's features. "I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. Please." Alex closed her eyes trying to calm down. "Fine, I'll stay with you for a while, but after this I never want to hear from you again!" Suddenly David fell to his knees; fear emanated from him and engulfed Alex like a tsunami. "What is wrong with you? I said I'd stay here and wait for this stupid imaginary person!" A cold chill passed over her as she felt something stir behind her. Something brushed her shoulder, making her freeze and her breath short.  
  
"And who says that I am imaginary?"  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! Cliffhanger!!! Woohoo! I suppose I could be as cruel as Jareth and hold the next part from you..but since I feel generous I'll let you have it..(laughs like Naga from Slayers) Hope you enjoyed it. Finally the story really gets started. Review if you can. I won't be mean like some writers and hold the next part if you don't.but if would be generous of you to review. NE way..see you in a few! ---Billie BP 


	3. Who's afraid of the big bad Goblin King?

Labyrinth II: Based on a True Story  
  
Wow! Quick update ne? Unusually so..hummmmm. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets interesting to say the least. Without further ado I give you Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: Who's afraid of the big bad.Goblin King?  
  
Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clenching her fists, she slowly turned to face her adversary. Before her stood a very tall, silver haired man with the oddest colored eyes she had seen in her life. She didn't want to look into those eyes. Primal instincts of long-dead ancestors confirmed this to be a fact. He was dressed all in black with a billowing cloak. A smirk touched the corner of his mouth. This man was a hunter, no doubt about it.  
  
"Jareth, I presume?" Alex said, trying to sound as confident as possible and lifting her chin. Her ears told her she hadn't quite succeeded in that department.  
  
"I imagine it is safe to assume that you are the lovely Alexandria." he replied. This man was nothing like the almost playful Jareth of the Labyrinth. Everything about him breathed danger beyond imagination. One thing was certain, there was no way on earth or beyond she would let him toy with her as he appeared to be trying to do.  
  
Alex turned away from this being at the sound of a terrified David Bowie slinking away toward the door. Jareth strode past her in a whirl of fabric and silver with an unhuman grace. He knelt and grabbed Bowie by a lock of his unruly hair, lifting him to look in his terrified eyes as if the man weighed nothing at all.  
  
"And where do you suppose you're going David? It's amazing this Henson man actually thought a mortal such as yourself could compare with a Fey such as myself. Why, you are nothing more than a quivering mass of dung." His smile was feral. A faint glow encompassed David's body and he appeared to be in great pain. Alex couldn't be positive because there was no sound coming from his open mouth. She gritted her teeth, a bad habit from her childhood. This was all she could take of this insanity. Alex strode forward, as if in a trance, and grabbed the hand which held David by his hair.  
  
Rage flashed in her eyes as she glared up at the Goblin King.  
  
"You will not hurt this man." She stated. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, she gave a final tug and David was lying on the floor panting. A look of shock, then one of anger showed in Jareth's eyes. The rest of his face was an impenetrable mask.  
  
"My actions are not of your concern girl."  
  
Alex's anger was far from gone. She lifted her chin higher.  
  
"Sorry to bust your bubble your HIGHNESS," she spat the word, "but in the good old United States of America that's called assault.Goblin King or NO." Jareth's fury filled the room, turning it into an emotional furnace.  
  
"Do you still doubt my existence Alexandria? Have you strayed so far from the child you once were?"  
  
Alex carefully stepped over Bowie's now unconscious body. She stood with her hand on the door's brass handle, finally meeting the eyes of this predator her body and soul told her she should fear. Her pride told her otherwise.  
  
"I refuse to have anything more to do with this nonsense." She opened the door and glared at the silver-haired being.  
  
"Oh, and as for dreams and childhood? Welcome to reality Goblin King. Those things died a long time ago. Go find some other poor sap because I'm not buying your crap." Alex closed the door behind her.  
  
A wave of raw power exploded from the house as Alex drove away into the night in her small, red jeep.  
  
No one had ever walked out on Jareth before.  
  
Good? Maybe? Yes? No? I'll try to keep the chapters comin' though they might come faster if you review. Now the good part can get started. Luv Ya!!!--- Billie 


	4. Author's Note

**Happy Halloween!!!**

Hello everyone...Billie here...well, it's been quite a while since I've had a heart to heart with all of you. Things have changed, I've become more mature...In fact, I'm a senior in high school this year. With my new perspective on life and those individuals that inhabit it, I've decided to take another shot at this story. Here it is in its unedited version.

**_Please_ let me know if you'd like me to continue...**

Suggestions are welcome.

Flames are **not**. (i.e. The Golden Rule)


End file.
